A Rose's Heart
by jay's rose
Summary: Jayden Rains is a girl whos family was killed by a man she has now sworen to kill. watch what happens as she joins team sevens journey as well as starts her own. may later contain NarutoxOC. rated t for language


**_disclaimer: i dont own Naruto i only own Jayden_**

* * *

><p><em>'<strong>Their all...dead'<strong> is the only thought that comes to mind has I stare at the blood oozing bodies. **'No...he...he did this...'** the tearful thought comes as my eyes spot a familiar weapon. The weapon of my older brother. The one Ive wanting nothing but to spend time with. The one I adore... The one that adored me... **'Ill...Ill kill him! He ruined everything! How dare he kill everyone I... everyone WE ever cared about' **the tears start to come now. Sobbing I fall to the ground. But my knees never touch the blood stained ground. A pair of strong, comforting arms are there to catch me. I cry softly, wishing the person to never let go. Until I realize, Its **him**. Squirming out of his reach I turn swiftly to face him, pointing a shaking, accusing finger. "HOW COULD YOU!" I scream, the tears coming faster as I see the blood of all our loved ones. All the ones that took care of us. Took care of him. "How could I what? My dearest sister?" he says in mock confusion, his blood covered face protraying worry. "How could you kill all of them! They were our family!" I scream at his. "No, dearest Jayden. They werent my family. They werent yours either. They only wanted to use us. Your my only family. But if you chose to accuse me of such things..." he pauses with a laugh, "then Ill end your troubles and worries here and now." **'hes...hes going to kill me!' **I instantly think. "N-no. You wouldnt!" I exclaim desprately. "Yes, little Jayden. I would" he replies raising his thorn sharp sword, with a sickly sweet, and caring smile. The one that just tells you there will be blood shed. As if I wasnt standing in enough blood as it is. "NO! DONT!" I cry. "Too late. Its already done" he says. I close my eyes waiting for the impact of the sword. The thing I hear though, is his scream. I rapidly turn opening my eyes. "Thats enough, you little fool. I have no use for you anymore" the man behind my brother growls with a smirk. "you...used me to kill all of them... you bastard" my brother mutters as blood drips out of the wound in his stomache. He coughs open blood. "goodbye... Jayden... im sorry" he mutters as he collapses. No. "NO! AIDEN! YOU! You killed him! You forced him to kill his own family! Then you killed him!" I scream at the man. His eyes glow a blood red, full of hatred and blood lust. "Yes. What about it?" he growls. I flinch. "why!" I yell trying to not let my voice shake. "The same reason im going to kill you. Revenge" he replies raising his sword. I run. I run away. Run away from the blood. The blood... of my family. And run away from the death that befell them. But not me..._

I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking at the memory. I could still feel the red eyes penetrating me. Staring me down harshly as I ran for my life. My family was killed by that monster of a man, and I, a 7 year old girl, had been left to take the blame that night. After three years of being treated like a monster, I ran away from the village of my birth. A week later I had learned that the village had burned down that night, everyone had died in the fire. So 2 years later, Im now lifing in Konoha, training to be a ninja, so I can later find the man who killed my family and my brother, kill him and avenge them. And today is the day I learn who my teammates are. Oh joy! Hint the sarcasism.

Maybe I should properly introduce myself. Im Jayden Rain. Of the Rose Village's greatest clan, the Rain clan. Who happen to be dead due to the jackass who killed them and left me to be blamed. I graduated from Konoha's ninja academy just yesterday. I happen to be 12 years old. About my appearance. I have blood red, boyish looking hair and side swept short bangs. My eyes happen to be a 'lovely' jade (sea green) color. Or atleast the left one is. My right eye changes color but its mainly a light greenish grey. I usually where a black shirt with my clans symbol, a white rose with a single petal falling, and white baggy pants that stop at the middle of my shins. So, basically, Im mistaken for a very girly (note the rose on my shirt) boy. I quickly get ready, realizing the time, and hurry to my last day of academy. I started academy in the middle of the year last year, not bothering to sign myself up, and just appeared in class one day. After bluntly introducing myself after being asked to, I allowed the other students to ask questions. Heres one question I got from an idiotic looking blonde who I learned to be Naruto. He asked, and I quote, "So... Why do you have a rose on the back of your shirt?" I so kindly answered (more like arrogantly and annoyed) "Its my, now deceased, clans symbol. Why?" To which he so gracefully responded "Because it makes you seem like a girl" which in return for saying that he received a very subtle, "I AM A GIRL YOU ASSHOLE!" and a book to the face. (Please tell me some of you noticed the sarcasism?) So has you see, I am very often mistaken for a boy. But mainly by Naruto who cant seem to remember my damn name let only my gender. As I reach the academy a very familiar yet surprising face greets me. "Hey, Jacey! Whats up?" Naruto asks me excitedly. "One, my name is Jayden, GET IT RIGHT! Two, how the hell did you even pass, Ima watachi o kyatchi**(1)**?" I ask. "Oh, sorry Jayden I forgot! And of course I passed! How could I not with my skill! Believe it!" he says smuggly, using his ever so annoying catch phrase. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say baka, Catch me now?" I accidently let my catch phrase slip like before. Ima watachi o kyatchi, or "catch me now?" is my catch phrase. It mainly serves as an annoying verbal tick also like another thing I have, which slips out as either 'chi' or 'ni'. Its quite annoying if your not used to it. Which is why Ill be screwed when I first meet my team. "ok so congrats to all you graduates! You've finally become ninja! Now today I will be splitting you up into three-man...and a four-man... cells" Iruka-sensei explains. I ignore most of the names just listening for mine. "Team seven: Naruto Uzumaki! Sakura Hurono!" I hear Naruto cheer and Sakura curse under her breath. "Sasuke Uchiha" this time the order of who cheers and who curses switches. "And Jayden Rains!" "WHAT THE HELL! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PAIR WITH THAT IDIOT?(CHI?)" me and Naruto exclaim at the same time, me pointing at him and him pointing at Sasuke. "Well if you havent noticed, your all paired according to skills. Naruto, Sasuke has the highest grades and at the top of the class, while you are at the bottom. Jayden your second to last for grades yet have extreme skill with your jutsu, and combat" Iruka-sensei explains. _'Damnit! I hate it when hes right, ni!' _I think bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) 'catch me now?' jaydens catchphrase.<strong>

**i hope you enjoyed this. its my first story and i worked really hard on it.**


End file.
